


Somebody's gotta give in.

by DAAMHarlock



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Crimson Flower, Punishment, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Submission, women only world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAAMHarlock/pseuds/DAAMHarlock
Summary: Edelgard won the war, she and the women had the rights over the men, who they had become their sex slaves.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 3





	Somebody's gotta give in.

Edelgard lead her Amazon Black Eagle Strike Forces in conquering every part of Fodlan with Byleth at her side, they were able to overcome lots of resistance, even as to recruit many girls into their army to overthrow the Rhea’s most oppressive system in a “way” that Edelgard and Byleth knew.

They not only managed to invade and seize Faerghus and Almyra through force, but taking the men with them, which mean Edelgard was labelled as a tyrant empress by some men who tried to stand up and face the “Amazonian” people trying to liberate Fodlan.

Despite their best efforts, Rhea and the men were overwhelmed and defeated by Edelgard’s female forces, and they were taken captive to the monastery’s dungeon depths.

In other words, the Adrestian Empire won the war.

But there was one man who would not fall for such a dominant empress easily, or that’s what Dimitri thought.

He was chained like every male prisoner behind the bars but he was being held in a dark and obscure dungeon like a caged animal.

Dimitri was brought out of sleep by the sound of footsteps steadily approaching him. Two figures soon arrived and stood outside his cell, one was the damn Amazonian empress Edelgard and the other woman was… no, it couldn’t be…

“Professor…! Why the fuck are you with this who—”

_SLAP_

Dimitri felt a loud and burning slap across his face, which didn’t do a thing but to look up at Byleth with hatred and resentment.

“Silence! Don’t you dare to disrespect Empress Edelgard…” she blurted out with a rather intimidating voice. “You will speak ONLY when spoken to or suffer the consequences.”

“My people stabbed my back, Ingrid, Mercedes, Annette, everyone became your army’s bitches because of that motherfuck—ARGH! What the fuck!”

Another slap was delivered to Dimitri’s face to shut him up, but to his surprise and anger, it was not Byleth, but Edelgard!

“She has already told you to shut your mouth unless spoken to Dimitri, or I should say, boar.” The empress licked her lips showing lusty tendencies.

“Fuck you…! I will not become a slave to such a bloodthirsty whore like you, bitch! GWAH!”

Dimitri felt his cock being squeezed very tightly by Edelgard’s strong hands. “You will obey my orders, just like your dear male friends.”

Suddenly, Dimitri spit at her face, much to her annoyance. “I prefer to be dead than becoming your bitch, you worthless piece of shit!” he spat playing the tough guy.

“DON’T. EVER. DISRESPECT. YOUR. MISTRESS!” Edelgard spat back slapping with each word she said. “We believe that you and this perverse friend of yours Dedue were raping women as a punishment for questioning your reign, I could bet that—”

“It was to punish people who disobeyed my orders, you asshole! I should do the same to you.” Dimitri interrupted before feeling another strong slap delivered by Byleth.

“Let her talk, you rapist.” She said before noticing a slight hardness between his legs.

“As I was saying, you are a despicable person who used women as your personal toys… let’s see if you can keep up with this…” Edelgard began removing her armor, and so Byleth did as well showing their scarred yet still beautiful body under their red dominatrix latex clothes.

Dimitri’s face was written in shock and looked intimidated, very intimidated that he shut his eyes tightly as to avoid staring at the two while moving his head in denial.

“Look at this, Edelgard. He’s so scared of us.” Byleth spoke mocking him.

“I got an idea…” Edelgard said as she approached at an embarrassed Dimitri. “Hey!” she slapped him across his face, when she felt his already hard cock between her tights.

Dimitri glared at her back in annoyance. “You will not break my spirit, El.”

“Whatever… this is your punishment for raping women… so you will have to obey us.” The empress spoke with playful but dominant voice.

“Try it, bitch! You are not going to succeed!” Dimitri said faking his toughness before feeling another slap across his face but not as hard as the first time.

“You are not to talk to me back, my pet.” Edelgard gave him a warning. “Your kingdom has fallen and no one will rescue you, my dear.”

“You need more than that to fuck me up, you freaking asshole.” Dimitri tried to protest but he gained another slap.

However, he began to feel quite aroused by these slaps.

“Ha ha ha! You like to be slapped, don’t you?” Edelgard laughed as she repeatedly kept slapping him no longer as harder as before.

Dimitri didn’t talk back as he said this instead: “Slap me… Please… hit me all you women want! I deserve this!”

“You’re a pervert man, Dima. It seems that we should “Re-educate” you” Byleth stated as she slapped on his face before placing her lips against his roughly.

Byleth was a master of playing with anyone’s lips expressing a lot of lust on her face, Dimitri tried so hard as to not let her tongue inside his mouth but Byleth succeeded anyway.

After few minutes of the rough tongue fight, the two broke the kiss separating their lips, not by much distance though.

“I REFUSE to be broken by something like this easily.” Dimitri snarled trying to hold a moaning.

“Still resisting? Fine guess I will try harder.” Edelgard declared as she slowly licked and began sucking his cock roughly, making him moan for the women’s delight.

Dimitri was feeling how was being punished like, Byleth leaned her boobs against his face.

“Suck them.” Byleth ordered watching him reluctantly lick her nipples, only to push him roughly against her breast. “Suck them well, slave!”

The woman moan expressing a lot of lust like an animal in heat. “Uaaa, yes! Yes! This feels so good.”

Edelgard kept giving him the fellatio, but she wasn’t willing to satisfy Dimitri easily, but herself and Byleth.

“Gi-Girls… I am about to cum…” Dimitri articulated as he felt his orgasm incoming, however, as soon as he was about to touch the sky, the empress suddenly stopped.

“Why did you do that?” Dimitri questioned her actions.

“We want to hear you say you’re sorry for your evil actions, and for blindly following that archbishop bitch.” Edelgard replied stroking his cock slowly. “And you must confess as well.”

“I…”

“What? We can’t hear you.” Said Byleth as she was breast smothering all over his face. “Spit it out!”

The mercenary let his face free so he could regain some air. “I’m sorry!” Dimitri gabbled feeling defeated. “I’m sorry for murdering people and raping women! It will not happen again!”

“See? It wasn’t so hard, was it?” Edelgard smiled with malice as she began stroking rapidly and lick his gland. “You are about to orgasm, aren’t ya?”

“Ye-Yes… I wanna cum!” Dimitri moaned feeling his orgasm coming, but then again, Edelgard stopped stroking his cock.

“I’ll make sure you won’t do any bullshit again, Dima… if you are honest with your answer, then I will let you cum as you wish…” Edelgard began. “Do you swear you will obey your empress?”

“I swear.”

“Do you swear that you won’t hurt and rape women again?”

“I swear.”

“DO you swear that you will undress yourself if I command you to?”

“I-I swear.”

“Good, now go cum all of your milk you wanted to leak!” Edelgard stroked his cock in a rapid speed.

“AARGH! I’M CUMMIING!” Dimitri groaned as he spurted tons of cum onto Edelgard’s across face while sticking out her tongue.

“Impressive! You came too much, Edelgard can you give me some?” Byleth laughed at the mess he had become aside of requesting her some of his cum.

“Here.” Edelgard said as she shared the fluids with her through their tongues.

It was just the beginning, so the empress decided to step the punishment up.

Dimitri wanted to rape them, he wanted to treat them like trash but he could not do a shit because he was chained, he couldn’t help but to be teased by his two worse enemies, and now it turned out to be a sadomasochist, the flame empress’s and ashen demon’s bitch.

“Suck my tits.” Edelgard commanded him pointing at her nipples.

Dimitri obeyed and sucked her breasts as he was told, making Edelgard let out a light moan for a few minutes until she lifted his head.

“Kiss my belly.” The empress lead him through the said zone. “Ahhh…”

And the last part, the place that every man dreamed of… “Now… pleasure me.” Edelgard gave him the order pointing at her already wet and shaven pussy. Dimitri reluctantly agreed to do so as he began licking her, he may be have raped many women without knowing how to pleasure anyone, but to taste a pussy like Edelgard’s… was a first time for him, and he found it difficult to carry out such a task.

“That’s enough.” Edelgard moved his head away. “Byleth, release him, I wanna do something special with this fucker.”

“Yes, my dear wife.” She obeyed while detaching Dimitri from the chains.

Edelgard put out something that made Dimitri’s eyes go wide, it was a cock-like sex toy, a strap-on.

“This will make you feel good, boar.” Said the empress as she put her strap-on onto her waist.

“Get on your knees, NOW.” Byleth ordered him. “Show your butt.”

“Wow… you are indeed a desirable man.” Edelgard grinned expressing her lust approaching him from behind only to land a loud smack on one of his buttocks. “This will teach to not rape women, your days as a mad king ended.”

“Ye-Yes… mistress.” Said Dimitri now showing signs of becoming their sex slave.

“Well… then you will feel this!” Edelgard declared as she plunged her strap-on onto his ass.

Dimitri let out a big moan as she started to pound him hard while Byleth was masturbating and watching the show.

“Oh god!” he moaned as Edelgard’s thrusts were starting to increase in ferocity.

“Do you understand, now?” the empress moaned feeling herself horny. “There are women who are as tough as the men!” She said slapping him across his buttocks.

The empress began stroking his cock furiously as to demonstrate her strength as the dominatrix while still pounding her butt.

“I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum, mistress!” Dimitri gasped as he felt his overwhelming orgasm incoming.

“Let it all out, let it out, my pet…!” Edelgard commanded him giving one final thrust and making Dimitri spurt massive tons of cum across the floor and become numb lying on his own pool of cum.

“Now… you are our stress relief…” Edelgard said on his ear. With that, Dimitri served the empress.

Oh yeah, Edelgard did really nail it very well on accomplishing her really intend on changing the society tearing the male dominance apart and bringing the women’s right over the men.

The Adrestian Empress’s reign had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first explicit sex fic with those characters in terms of sadomasochism with those guys, i hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
